Amor entre amigos
by DiosetGames
Summary: Rainbow Dash siente algo por su amigo Soarin, pero va haber obstaculos, por sierta persona que busca venganza...
1. capitulo 1: tarde a la escuela

**Puta mi primer fic (perdón por la palabra D: )… Como sea, hola! Este es mi primer fic va a tratar de SoarinDash amo esa pareja **** va hacer humanizado, nos vemos abajo**

**Amor entre amigos**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro-**

Era una mañana tranquila los pájaros cantaban, todo era muy tranquilo hasta que… se veía una chica de pelo de arco iris corriendo a toda velocidad… digamos que se le hiso un "POCO" tarde.

-Oh no, como se me pudo haber hecho tarde- dijo agitadamente Rainbow Dash

Luego de seguir corriendo al doblar en una esquina tropezó con alguien

-Aggh, fíjese por donde va- dijo una Rainbow sobándose la cabeza, al momento de abrir los ojos vio algo o a alguien que se pudo imaginar

-¿Soarin?- pregunto Dash confundida sentada en el suelo

-El mismo- dijo señalándose con su pulgar- ¿También te sucedió?-dijo Soarin entre risas

-Si igual me paso, maldito despertador jejeje- dijo mirando los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Soarin se encontraba perdida en la mirada de el, se sentía bien al tener cerca a Soarin como ganar una carrera

-Oye recuerda que tenemos que ir a la escuela-

-Cierto, una carrera de aquí a la escuela-

-Ahhh, que cansado- dijo Soarin con una voz débil

-Tienes miedo de perder con la asombrosa Rainbow Dash- dijo con orgullo de sí misma

-¿Quién dijo miedo?- dijo eso poniéndose en posición para la carrera

-Ok, a la cuenta de 3 …¡3!

*10 minutos después*

-Llegamos, nada mal Soarin- dijo Rainbow mirando a Soarin quien se encontraba arrastrándose del cansancio de la carrera

-Si, na…da mal- dijo Soarin muy cansado

-Ay, estas exagerando- dijo Rainbow mirando a Soarin

-¡¿Cómo que estoy exagerando?¡, corrimos como un kilómetro- grito Soarin ya parado

-En primera no me grites, en segundo apenas fueron 10 metros- regaño Rainbow a Soarin

-Perdón Dashie no era mi intención gritarte- dijo eso ultimo abrazando a Rainbow

-Jamás me vuelvas a decir Dashie- dijo Dash seria y a la vez sonrojada

-Ok, ¿qué clase te toca?- pregunto Soarin

-Matemáticas- dijo Rainbow de mala gana

-Genial, a mi igual- dijo un Soarin sonriente

-Oye, pero ¿Qué le vamos a decir?- pregunto Rainbow preocupada

-No lo sé, pero ya le voy a decir una mentira jejeje- dijo Soarin caminando a la puerta de clase de Matemáticas, Soarin abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con una maestra muy molesta

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?- pregunto la maestra muy molesta

-Porque… el perro se comio la tarea- dijo Soarin muy nervioso, quien miro de reojo a Rainbow Dash con cara de ¿enserio?

-Yo no deje ninguna tarea- dijo la maestra confundida –Ya vallan a sentarse- dijo la maestra sentándose en su escritorio

Ambos caminaron a sus respectivos lugares pero un chico se le acercó de pelo azul y ojos amarillos

-Hola, mi nombre es Slash- dijo el chico musculoso mirando a Rainbow Dash

-Ah, hola- dijo sin interés y sin voltear a ver al chico

-Te han dicho que hermosa eres- dijo Slash mirando a Rainbow Dash que ella rápidamente volteo a ver al chico

-¿Qué me dijiste?- pregunto molesta Rainbow Dash.

-Continuara-

**Bueno esto fue todo el fic soy nuevo en esto acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas se despide DiosetGames y les deseo feliz navidad**


	2. celos y pelea

**Hola aquí el segundo capítulo de Amor entre amigos, ya no habrá malas palabras porque adagio 5682 no le gusta xD**

**Amor entre amigos**

**Capítulo 2: Los celos de Soarin.**

-Te han dicho que hermosa eres- dijo Slash mirando a Rainbow Dash que ella rápidamente volteo a ver al chico

-¿Qué me dijiste?- pregunto molesta Rainbow Dash.

-Lo que oíste- dijo Slash mirando a Rainbow Dash con ojos de enamorado

Por otro lado Soarin lo escucho todo quien estaba muy molesto

-¿Qué le acaba de decir este im…- fue interrumpido por un chico de alado

-Uuhhh viejo te la están quitando- dijo el chico que se percató de que Soarin se me ponía más enojado

-No me digas hermosa, no somos nada y jamás lo seremos- dijo molesta Rainbow Dash

-Oh, vamos seremos la mejor pareja del mundo- dijo eso poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella

-Suéltame tonto- intento zafarse Dash, pero era inútil él era más fuerte

**-**Vamos hermosa se mi novia- el intento besarla pero ella lo negaba hasta que una de esas la beso apasionadamente mientras que los de alrededor hicieron bulla

-Hasta aquí llegue- dijo Soarin muy enojado levantándose de la silla empujando a Slash – ¡Sera mejor que no la vuelvas a besar!- grito Soarin

-¡Soarin vuelva a su lugar!- dijo la maestra levantada de su asiento

-¡Usted no me manda!- señalo Soarin a la maestra

-¿Qué te pasa tonto?- dijo Slash levantándose del suelo

-¡¿Por qué besaste a Dashie?!

-¡¿Por qué eres su novio?!- dijo eso ultimo empujándolo que hiso que se cayeran la sillas sobre él, Soarin reacciono rápido y le dio un golpe en la cara y dijo lo siguiente

-¡No soy su novio!, soy su amigo-

-¡Ahí está solo eres su amigo, no eres su novio!-

-¡No, pero pronto lo sere!- al escuchar eso ultimo Rainbow Dash se sonrojo y abrió sus ojos como un plato, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez "PERO PRONTO LO SERE"

Soarin agarro Slash y lo azoto contra el pizarrón, la maestra se asustó por la conducta de sus alumnos y salio del salón, Slash golpeo fuertemente a Soarin en la nariz que hiso que empezara a sangrar, Soarin solo lo empujó hacia las sillas

-Eres un hijo de…- no pudo terminar la grosería porque Soarin le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca que le tumbo los dientes, cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre de su boca

-¡Jamás te acerques a Rainbow Dash!- dijo eso ultimo dándole una patada en el estómago a Slash. Slash volvió a escupir sangre y grito lo siguiente

-¡Me la vas a pagar Soarin, me la vas a pagar!- se levantó Slash y se fue del salón cojeando

-¡Tonto!, ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?- pregunto Dash preocupada ante la situación

-Solo le di una pequeña lección jejeje-

-¡¿Acaso estás loco?! , pudo haberte matado, es mucho más fuerte que tu-

-Rainbow estas exagerando-

-No estoy exagerando es que no quiero que mi mejor amigo este muerto o este en el hospital, no sería la misma sin ti- dijo Dash triste con un leve sonrojo, ella abrazo a Soarin y también él se sonrojo, Soarin empezó acariciar las mejillas de Rainbow Dash, mientras que los de alrededor los miraron e hicieron un awwww cosita

-Dashie quieres ser mí…- no pudo terminar su frase por la maestra lo interrumpió

-Ahí esta directora es el- Señalo la maestra a Soarin pero se percató de que no estaba Slash – ¿Se puede saber dónde está Slash?-

-No lo sé maestra, la última vez lo vi irse del salón-

-Soarin a mi oficina- dijo la directora seriamente

*En la oficina de la directora*

Soarin estaba muy asustado por estar en la oficina de la directora ella lo estaba mirando fijamente que más nervioso ponía a Soarin, hasta que la directora Celestia decide romper el silencio

-Dime ¿Por qué golpeaste a ese alumno?- Dijo la maestra mirando fijamente a él, Soarin trago saliva y contesto

-Porque beso a Dash- dijo nerviosamente Soarin

-¡Y es razón de andar golpeando a los alumnos!- grito la directora golpeando a la vez el escritorio

-No- fue lo único que dijo Soarin

-Ay Soarin, Soarin, Soarin, ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?-

-Amm, ¿dejarme ir?-

-Sí, si te dejare ir, porque estas suspendido por 4 semanas- dijo la maestra fríamente

-¡¿Qué?!... No puede hacer eso- dijo Soarin sorprendido

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer-

-Pero…- no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpido por la directora Celestia

-Sin peros, ahora ¡sal de mi oficina!- grito la directora Celestia que hiso que se asustara Soarin y que se fuera de inmediato, por otro lado las mane 6 estaban en la cafetería hablando acerca de lo sucedido

-Entonces ¿Dices que Soarin golpeo a Slash solo porque te beso?- dijo Rarity asombrada por la acción de Soarin

-Sí, y creo que me quería decir algo pero la maestra lo interrumpió-

-Y ¿Qué cosa te quiso decir?- pregunto AppleJack asombrada

-les diré exactamente como me lo dijo, Dashie quieres ser mi…, de ahí llego la maestra y lo interrumpió-

-Oh querida quería decirte que fueras su novia-

-No, no creo- dijo Dash muy sonrojada

-Es muy obvio querida-

En eso llega Soarin triste

-Chicas la directora celestia me suspendió por 4 semanas-

¡¿Qué?!...

**Bueno hasta aquí llego mi fic nos leemos el domingo adiós**


	3. confesión

**Hola aquí el tercer capítulo de Amor entre Amigos, la hora 10:09 p.m., 28/12/14, para que lo puse no lo sé **

**Amor entre amigos**

**Capítulo 3: Confesion**

-Chicas la directora celestia me suspendió por 4 semanas-

-¡¿Qué?! , eso es injusto- dijeron las mane 6

-Si… esperen, ¿Ya lo saben?-

-Si lo sabemos, es más toda la escuela lo sabe. Fue muy tierno de tu parte haber defendido a Rainbow Dash- dijo Twilight

-No fue nada, solo me pareció incorrecto que besara a Dash- dijo Soarin sonrojado, en eso Rainbow se levanta y se va

-¿Qué le pasa a Dashie?- pregunto Soarin preocupado

-N-no lo sabemos, ha estado así desde que nos juntamos- dijo Fluttershy mirando a Soarin que estaba confundido por la actitud de Dash

-Iré a hablar con ella- fue lo único que Soarin antes de irse

Soarin busco por todos lados, pregunto a los demás, pero no hubo éxito, ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido, hasta que vio una chica de pelo de arco iris sentada en el salón de química al parecer estaba en un estado de depresión

-Dashie al fin te encontré- dijo Soarin abriendo la puerta del salón de química para ir directamente a abrazarla- No vuelvas a desaparecer así, pensé que Slash había regresado y que te había secuestrado o algo así- Soarin la soltó

-Puedo defenderme solo Soarin- dijo Rainbow Dash con un tono depresivo

-Dashie él es más fuerte que nosotros dos, tu misma lo dijiste-

-No importa-

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto Soarin preocupado

-Nada- dijo Dash con un tono seco

-Dímelo, soy tu amigo estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea- Soarin le regalo una sonrisa y Dash dio un suspiro

-No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y no te veré por mucho tiempo-

-Solo son 4 semanas-

-4 semanas para mi es una eternidad, si ya no estaré alado tuyo, Soarin yo… yo… te amo-dijo Dash con un fuerte sonrojo

-Yo también te amo Dashie, eres la persona que he amado en secreto, pero ahora ya lo sabes. Yo siempre estaré en tu vida protegiéndote de los males, porque eres el amor de mi vida- dijo Soarin con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa, acto seguido los dos se empezaron a acercar cerrando sus ojos a medida con forme se van acercando, los dos se dieron un beso tierno, ambos estaban abrazados, mientras que Dash le salió una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos de tristeza porque ya no lo vera por un tiempo, acto seguido ambos se separaron por falta de aire

-Te amo y jamás lo olvides- dijo Soarin plantándole un beso corto en los labios de Dash- Dashie quieres ser mi novia- pregunto Soarin esperando la respuesta de Dash

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia- dijo Dash plantándole un segundo beso a Soarin

Por otro lado las mane 5 lo vieron todo por una ventana del salón

-¿No son muy tiernos?- pregunto Rarity a las demás chicas

-Sí, lo son- contesto AppleJack

-Son muy dulces- dijo Fluttershy

-¿Cómo un pastel?- pregunto Pinkie Pie

-Sí, como un pastel- contesto Fluttershy con su típica timidez

-Digan hola a la nueva pareja- dijo Twilight

**Y aquí termina el capítulo, lo siento si me demore, es que no tenía inspiración, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se suponía que lo debería haber subido en la madrugada pero que importa adiós 01:31 pm 28/12/14**


	4. El misterioso caso de Rainbow Dash

**¡Hola!, aquí les traigo el 4to capítulo de Amor entre amigos, 413 views wow me sorprende, aquí les dejo un pequeño video de los Simpson xD. watch?v=t8wZ_rzglQQ aviso que el video contiene groserías**

**Aviso: El capítulo tendrá una escena bastante incómoda para varios espectadores**

**Amor entre amigos **

**Capítulo 4: El misterioso caso de Rainbow Dash.**

**Todos piensan que este fic va a tratar de puro romance pues no es así pues verán que todo va a cambiar…**

-Digan hola a la nueva pareja- dijo Twilight emocionada.

-¡Hola!- saludo Pinkie, Twilight estaba con cara de WTF?

*De regreso con Soarin y Dash… xD*

Ambos estaban separados su respiración era agitada y sus corazones latían rápido, Soarin y Raibow se sonreían mutuamente, hasta que Dash decide terminar el silencio.

-Y ¿Ahora qué?- pregunto Rainbow Dash a Soarin que tenía cara de pensativo, hasta que Soarin cambio su cara de pensativo a una cara perversa.

-Qué tal si hacemos…- dijo Soarin con una cara picara, mientras que Rainbow le incomodo lo que dijo Soarin.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso jamás- dijo Rainbow muy sonrojada.

-Jajajaja, deberías a ver visto tú cara- rio Soarin hasta llorar.

-Tonto- dijo molesta Rainbow Dash, en eso suena el timbre.

-¿Qué clase te toca?- pregunto Soarin.

-Historia- respondió Rainbow.

-Lástima, porque a mí me toca química-

-Mejor me apresuro si no quiero llegar tarde al salón- dijo eso ultimo apunto irse del salón pero Soarin le dijo

-y mi beso de despedida- dijo Soarin, Rainbow se le acerca y lo mira con cara de ¿Encerio?

-Eres un bobo- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa

-Lo sé, soy tu bobo-

-Sí, eres mi bobo novio- acto seguido los dos cierran sus ojos y empiezan a juntar sus labios y se dan un beso apasionado, en eso entran varios alumnos y ven lo que están haciendo Rainbow y soarin, los dos no se habían dado cuenta de que habían entrado alumnos al salón, hasta que uno de los alumnos decide interrumpir el beso.

-Soarin porque no me das un beso- dijo el alumno imitando una voz de una mujer, mientras que los dos se sorprenden al escuchar de que ya había alumnos en el salón, los dos se separan rápidamente para que no los vieran, pero ya era inútil ya lo habían visto todo. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados porque su "secreto" ya había sido descubierto.

-¿Qué hacen a-aquí?- pregunto Soarin molesto aun sonrojado.

-Daaah- dijo el chico con cara de una mula- recuerden que hay clases-

-Clases…Soarin me tengo que ir adiós- dijo eso último yéndose el salón-

En eso Flash Sentry se sienta junto con Soarin, también había visto todo.

-Entonces… ¿Son ciertos los rumores?- pregunto Flash Sentry a Soarin.

-¿Cuáles rumores?- pregunto Soarin sacado de honda.

-Oh vamos viejo, desde que te peleaste con Slash, toda la escuela hiso rumores de que eras el novio de Rainbow Dash-

-Bueno… si es mi novia- de repente Flash se levanta rápidamente grita.

-¡Ja!, lo sabía-

*Con rainbow Dash*

Rainbow se encontraba intentando no dormirse en la clase pero era inútil, le gano el sueño y cayo dormida, la maestra lo noto y le llamo la atención.

-¡Dash no es hora de andar durmiendo!- grito y regaño la maestra, Rainbow se levantó de golpe, porque la maestra es muy estricta, gruñona y/o regañona y más si se dormían en su clase.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- todo se echaron a reír pero la maestra les grito con furia.

-¡No se rían!- todos se callaron rápidamente. (**Tengo una maestra así y ¿ustedes?**)

-¿Por qué te duermes en mi clase?- pregunto la maestra

Rainbow estaba que se quería morir porque a ella le temía a la maestra.

-Bu…bu…bueno, fu…fue un acciden…te- dijo muy nerviosa Rainbow Dash

-¿Acaso? Dormirse en mi clase, ¿es un accidente?-

-n…no, pro…fesora- contesto Rainbow aún más nerviosa.

-Solo esta vez Rainbow, solo esta vez- dijo la maestra con un tono amenazante, en eso suena el timbre, ya era hora de para irse a su casa-

-Vallan a sus casas- dijo la maestra ya normal, todos salieron inmediatamente-

Rainbow salió del salón a un asustada y nerviosa y decide ir a buscar a las mane 5 para contarles lo de Soarin y ella, después de un rato de búsqueda al fin las encuentra.

-Hey chicas, que tal les fue el día- pregunto Rainbow dash

-Nada en especial- dijeron las mane 5

-Y tu Rainbow ¿no tienes nada que contarnos?- pregunto Rarity con cara picara, Rainbow traga saliva.

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Rainbow

-Como que nos cuentes que tú y Soarin son novios- Pregunto Rarity

-¡¿Qué, cómo saben?!- pregunto muy sonrojada-

-Bueno lo vimos todo, no es gracioso jajaja- dijo Pinkie Pie.

-¡pinkie!- gritaron las mane 4.

-¿Ups?-

-Agh, ¿Por qué lo vieron?- pregunto molesta Rainbow Dash.

-S-solo fue un accidente- dijo Fluttershy.

-Pero mira el lado bueno tienes un hombre en tu vida- dijo AppleJack.

-Bueno- dijo Rainbow Dash con los brazos crusados.

En eso llega Soarin.

-Rainbow, me tengo que ir- dijo Soarin desanimado.

-Pero tú dijiste quedarte- pregunto Rainbow igual desanimada.

-Yo nunca dije eso. Pero claro que me quedare…me quedare en tu corazón- dijo Soarin señalando el pecho de Dash

Rainbow le sonríe a Soarin y lo besa en los labios, mientras que las mane 5 se chocaron las manos. Después de dos semanas, Rainbow ya había superado la ida de Soarin, ella estaba metiendo unas cosas en su casillero y escucha que el timbre está sonando, todo el mundo salió disparado dejando sola a Rainbow Dash.

-Diablos, no volveré a llegar tarde- dijo Rainbow para sí misma, al momento de cerrar su casillero ve a una persona encapuchada, no se podía ver su rostro a Rainbow le extraño y le pregunto.

-Hola, ¿eres nuevo?- pregunto Rainbow pero este contesto lo siguiente.

-Hola Rainbow, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- Rainbow reconocio rápidamente esa voz, esa voz era de Slash.

-Q-Que haces aquí- pregunto impresionada Rainbow.

-Como que, ¿Qué hago aquí?, vine a visitar a mi novia-

-No soy tu novia- contesto Rainbow con un tono frio

-Dime que ¿no eres novia de ese idiota?-

-No le digas idiota a mi novio o si no…- no pudo terminar Rainbow porque Slash

-O si no ¿Qué?- Rainbow solo quedo muda, -Como lo imagine…nada- Slash besa a Rainbow y empieza a tocar en una zona indebida, Rainbow lo empuja y le da una bofetada.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Rainbow estaba furiosa.

-Vamos, admite que te gusto- dijo Slash como si nada.

-¡No obvio que no gusto, estúpido!- dijo Dash aun furiosa.

-Ah, no te gusto, pues esto te va a gustar….-

**Advertencia: A continuación va haber una escena de lemon, les avisare cuando acabe, si no les gusta el lemon sáltense la siguiente escena.**

Slash empieza a acercarse a Rainbow Dash, y la besa apasionadamente, Rainbow intenta defenderse, pero para mala suerte él era más fuerte que ella, Slash se tira encima de ella, ambos caen en el piso. Slash empieza a desabrochar sus pantalones y empieza a bajar sus boxers, Rainbow no paraba de defenderse y le da un golpe en el estomaga, Slash hiso un gemido de dolor, este se molesta y empieza a tomar la cara de Rainbow y lo empiza a azotar contra la pared, ella no podía gritar porque este le tapó la boca con su mano, Slash empieza a meter su miembro en la vagina de Rainbow Dash.

**Bueno aquí termina la escena.**

-Verdad, que te gusta- dijo Slash mirando a Rainbow Dash, ella lloraba, solo lloraba, hasta que Slash le da un golpe en la cara a Rainbow Dash y esta cae desmallada.

Pasaron los minutos Rainbow Dash se encontraba tirada en el piso, unos 3 minutos después suena el timbre todo, todos salieron de sus respectivos salones y se percataron de que se encontraba Rainbow Dash tirada en el piso, en la pared decía "perra" al igual en su frente y en sus brazos, todos hicieron lo posible para hacer que se levantara pero esta no despertaba.

-Sera mejor que llamen a la directora y subdirectora- dijo una alumna mirando a uno de los alumnos

*Con la directora y subdirectora*

La directora celestia estaba revisando unos papeles al igual que luna, hasta que Luna decide romper el silencio.

-Y ¿cómo te va con Discord?- pregunto la sub directora Luna, a su hermana Celestia.

-Nada solo me pidió ser…- Celestia no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque entro un alumno con demasiada desesperación.

-Qué bueno que estén aquí Luna y Celestia- dijo el chico de pelo castaño muy agitado.

-¿Por entras de esa manera a mi oficina?- pregunto Celestia

-Es Rainbow-

-Y ahora ¿Qué hiso Rainbow Dash?- dijo Celestia sin interés

-No es eso, ella no despierta-

-Que, otra vez se quedó dormida en plena clase- dijo Luna y Celestia empieza a reír.

-No, no es eso, ella, ella… no lo sé pero la encontramos tirada en pleno pasillo- dijo el chico muy desesperado, Celestia y Luna estaban impresionadas y se alarmaron.

-Vamos para allá- dijeron ambas

Después de salir de la oficina, se percataron de que había varios alumnos rodeando a Rainbow Dash.

-Vamos déjenla respirar- Mando la directora Celestia.

Luna y Celestia se congelaron al ver a Rainbow Dash que estaba…

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, les deseo un Feliz Año nuevo, los quiero a todos, espero que se la pasen bonito este día, les ha hablado DiosetGames…adiós.**


	5. Hospital

**Hola aquí el 5to capítulo de Amor entre amigos, Adagio no aceptaste mi solicitud de amistad, xD lol, diablos el miércoles iremos a la escuela. No quiero ir **

**Amor entre amigos**

**Capítulo 5: Hospital**

Luna y Celestia se congelaron al ver a Rainbow Dash tirada en el piso ¿desmallada?, ¿muerta?, nadie lo sabía, pero ¿Quién? Esa era la pregunta.

-¡¿Quién es el responsable?!- pregunto y grito la directora, los alumnos la miraban con aterrados se escuchaban murmullos y otros se miraban entre sí, no hubo respuesta de nadie.

De repente se escuchaban quejidos de la misma Rainbow Dash aún estaba viva, todos voltearon a verla con preocupación, en eso llegan las mane 5 alarmadas sobre la noticia de Rainbow.

-¡Rainbow!- gritaron las mane 5 al ver a Rainbow Dash así en ese estado, Rainbow se quejaba, no se movía, solo respiraba.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- grito desesperadamente Twilight Sparkle.

-Ya los llame, ya vienen en camino- dijo una chica de pelo rojo y ojos violetas.

Pasaron los minutos, todos intentaron reanimar a Rainbow Dash pero fracasaron. Pasaban los minutos, llegó la ambulancia, se llevaron a Dash en una camilla, todos veían como se iba Dash muy preocupados y horrorizados porque jamás había sucedido esa situación.

*En el hospital*

Ya habían pasado horas desde que habían visto a Rainbow Dash entrar en aquella puerta de la sala de urgencias, Fluttershy lloraba, Twilight le deseaba lo mejor a Dash, las demás se encontraban profundamente dormidas, pasaron los minutos las mane 5 dormían con demasiada inquietud, pero al fin podrían tener respuestas, porque salió una enfermera de aquella sala, la enfermera las ve durmiendo en esos asientos y decide terminar sus sueños.

-Hey, hey- dijo la enfermera pelirroja tratando de levantarlas.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- pregunto con sueño Fluttershy.

-Es sobre Rainbow- respondió la enfermera.

-Q-que dígame que está bien- dijo Fluttershy alterada que ocasiono que levantara a las demás.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto alterada AppleJack por la actitud de Fluttershy.

-Es Rainbow- respondió con calma la enfermera.

-Por favor, diganos que está bien querida- Pregunto Rarity

-Oh, por supuesto que lo está, ella es una chica fuerte, pero…-

-Pero ¿Qué?- pregunto Twilight, la enfermera da un suspiro.

-Pero al recibir esos fuertes golpes en la cabeza, lamentablemente…- hiso una gran pausa que hiso que desesperara a Pinkie Pie.

-Lamentablemente, ¡Díganos!- dijo desesperada Pinkie.

-Perdió, la memoria- las chicas quedaron atónitas.

-Debe ser un error, ¡díganos que es un error!- grito Pinkie Pie.

-No lo es, sé que desean ustedes que sea un error, pero… no lo es- las chicas empezaron a llorar por aquella noticia.

-Al menos ¿podemos verla?- pregunto sollozando Fluttershy.

-Claro- dijo señalando la puerta de urgencias.

Las chicas fueron a ver a Rainbow Dash, que se encontraba mirando a su alrededor pero se da cuenta que entran 5 chicas a la sala.

-¡Rainbow!- corrieron las chicas para ir a abrazar a Dash.

-Agh, ¿qué quieren?- pregunto Rainbow intentando zafarse de ese abrazo.

-¿Como que, que queremos?, vinimos a verte- dijo AppleJack soltando a Dash.

-¿Para qué?, tan siquiera ¿las conozco?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Claro que nos conoces, somos tus amigas- dijo Twilight

-Pffff, yo no tengo amigas- dijo Rainbow con los brazos cruzados.

**Bueno aquí ha llegado este capítulo, la verdad siento la tardanza es que tenía mi mente en blanco, realmente lo siento.**


	6. La mentira

**Hola, aquí les traigo el 6to episodio de Amor entre amigos, que lo disfruten.**

**Amor entre amigos**

**Capítulo 6: La mentira**

-Yo no tengo amigas- dijo Rainbow Dash de brazos cruzados.

Las mane 4 estaban atónitas, no podían creerlo, Dash su mejor amiga no las recordaba. Quedaron calladas por un largo tiempo, pero no supieron que decir esta vez. Mientras que Rainbow las miraba seriamente, hasta que dijo.

-Yo jamás las había visto en mi vida-

-Pero Rainbow, por lo menos ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?- Pregunto Twilight

-N-no pero…-

-Pero nada, has perdido la memoria- dijo Applejack.

-¡P-pp-pero cómo es posible! ¿Saben al menos que me sucedió?- pregunto Rainbow Dash alterada.

-Lamentablemente no lo sabemos querida- contesto Rarity

En eso llega la enfermera para decirles que la visita se había acabada con gusto se despidieron y se fueron, Dash se quedó pensando todo ese rato, pero alguien la interrumpió ese alguien era Slash.

-Hola amor ¿cómo has estado?- pregunto Slash

-Emmm, ¿lo conozco?- pregunto Rainbow Dash confundida.

-Claro que me conoces, soy yo tu novio- dijo Slash.

-¿Tengo novio?- murmuro Rainbow Dash

-Yo sé quién te hiso esto-

-¿Enserio, quien?- pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Un tipo llamado Soarin- al escuchar ese nombre Rainbow Dash se empezó a quejar y tuvo un flashback cuando eran pequeños y se besaron accidentalmente.

-¿Te siente bien?- pregunto Slash

-Creí ver… nada, ¿dónde está ese tal Soarin?-

-Escuche que iba a volver, pero si quieres vengarte ten esto- Slash saco una magnum de su bolsillo izquierdo y se lo entrego a Dash.

-¿Q-que es esto?- pregunto Rainbow Dash nerviosa.

-Un arma, así podrás vengarte de el-

-¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado?-

-¡Nada es arriesgado!, búscalo y matalo-

-Lo hare, jurare que ese bastardo no vuelva a tocar a una chica en su vida- dijo molesta Rainbow Dash.

-Esa es la actitud-

Pasaron las horas estaba lista, se quitó los aparatos que tenía puesto, se levantó de su cama y se fue al pasillo y se encontró con una enfermera.

-Usted debería estar en cama, venga la llevo- dijo amablemente

Pero Dash se negó y mostro el arma, la enfermera estaba asustada, era obvio no quería morir.

-S-s-suelte esa a-a-arma- dijo muy asustada

-Calla- le disparo en las piernas, la enfermera grito de dolor miro su pierna toda ensangrentada, Dash salió del hospital pero no sabía a donde vivía así que pensó

-Casa 382 en Grove Beach, lo tengo- lo dijo para sí misma y se empezó a reír como loca un señor la miro y le pregunto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto el señor extrañado por la actitud de Dash

-Por supuesto que no- lo golpeo y lo dejo inconsciente. Dash espero un taxi pero pasaban muy pocos porque era de noche hasta que un taxi paro y llevo a Dash a su casa, el chofer ya le estaba cobrando pero Dash mostro el arma y con gusto la dejo irse.

Dash entro a su casa se puso su pijama y se quedó a dormir. Era de mañana, es un gran día según Rainbow Dash se vistió con su ropa casual (**la que usa en Equestria girls**), agarro el arma y se lo guardo en su chaleco, salió de su casa y se dirigió a preguntar a una señora que estaba ahí.

-¿Disculpe, sabe dónde queda el colegio Canterlot High?- pregunto amablemente.

-Claro que si niña queda…- después de varios minutos de explicación Dash se fue al colegio y llego.

-Con que este es el colegio, eh- Dash entro pero se percató que todos la miraban extraño, escucho murmullos y encontró a las chicas mirándolas extrañamente.

-Hola soy…- no termino lo que iba a decir porque la interrumpió Twilight

-Rainbow Dash ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en el hospital?-pregunto Twilight Sparkle.

-Me dijeron que ya estaba bien, y que me fuera a mi casa- mintió Rainbow Dash.

-¿Segura? Entonces, ¡fiesta de bienvenida para Rainbow Dash!- grito Pinkie Pie.

-Em, ¿así es esa chica?- pregunto Rainbow Dash extrañada por la actitud de Pinkie Pie.

-Sí, Pinkie siendo Pinkie- dijeron las 3.

-Una pregunta, ¿Soarin estudia aquí verdad?- pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, pero lo suspendieron regresa en 3 días- dijo Twilight Sparkle.

-¿Por qué, que hiso?-

-Se peleó con un chico por ti y lo suspendieron- dijo Applejack, pero Dash al escuchar eso tuvo otro ataque y recordó la pelea.

-¿E-e-estas b-bien?- pregunto nerviosamente Fluttershy

-Sí, solo es otro tonto recuerdo-

Pasaron 3 días Rainbow esperaba la llegada de Soarin para acabar con él, pero Dash no sabía cómo era Soarin nada más sabia su nombre así que espero en la puerta principal, en eso llega un chico de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello azul, ella vio que ese chico llego directo a abrazarla.

-Suéltame, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-¿N-no me conoces?- pregunto Soarin

-Por supuesto que no- en eso llega Flash Sentry.

-Soarin ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-¡Flash!- lo abrazo

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Soarin- Dash al escuchar eso enloqueció y dijo

-¡Tu!, me hiciste daño- grito Rainbow Dash

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Me violas y haces que pierda la memoria!-

-¡¿Qué?! , jamás haría eso-

-Mentiroso- Dash saco el arma y le apunto a Soarin

-¿Hey de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Flash Sentry asustado.

-Tú te callas-

-Cuidado con esa arma- eso fue lo último que dijo Soarin

-¡No me dices que hacer con esta arma!- Dash le disparo a Soarin y este cae…

**Bueno hasta aquí ha llegado el fic, no sé cuándo valla a publicar el otro capítulo, me despido adiós**


	7. La agonia de Soarin

**Hola aquí el capítulo 7 de Amor entre amigos, me he cambiado el perfil ¡wooo!, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Amor entre amigos**

**Capítulo 7: La agonía de Soarin.**

-¡No me dices que hacer con esta arma!- Dash le disparo a Soarin y este al suelo, derramando sangre de su pecho, mientras daba un grito, pero Rainbow no estuvo satisfecha, sintió culpa y odio a sí misma.

-¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!- pregunto Flash Sentry.

-Creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¡¿Lo correcto, lo correcto?! ¡Disparaste a tu novio!-

-¡Él no es mi novio! Es Slash-

-¡¿Slash, Slash?!-

-Sí y ahora debo eliminarte- dijo fríamente

-¡No!, Rainbow por favor, recuerda nuestra amistad- rogo Flash

-Lo siento, pero lo has visto todo y no dejare que se lo digas a nadie- Dash jalo el gatillo

*Con las mane 5*

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Rariry

-Creo que deberíamos ir a ver- dijo Fluttershy

-No creo, sonó como un disparo- dijo Twilight Sparkle

-¡¿Qué un disparo?! En la escuela hay armas, debería traer la mia- dijo alegremente Pinkie Pie

-¿Tienes un arma?- pregunto Twilight

-Emmm, olviden lo que dije-

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué me dicen de los chicos?- Pregunto Rarity con una cara picara

-Bueno Flash y yo no hemos tenido una relación seria-

En ese momento alguien abre la puerta del salón, era Flash Sentry, pero tenía la camisa toda ensangrentada, también venía con Big Macintosh, Cheese, Caramel y Soarin, pero este lo llevaban cargando.

-¿Que paso, porque están cubiertos de sangre?- pregunto Applejack preocupada

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo Caramel

-¿Por qué?- pregunto preocupada Applejack

-¡Rainbow Dash se ha vuelto loca!- grito Cheese

-Pero ¿qué le…- no pudo terminar Pinkie Pie porque Rainbow Dash entro al salón

-Los encontré- dijo de manera extraña

-¡Rainbow, aléjate de nosotros!- grito Flash Sentry

-Lo saben y creo que estas patéticas también saben- dijo Rainbow Dash apuntándoles con el arma.

Rainbow Dash estaba por jalar el gatillo pero recibió una descarga eléctrica por detrás, esta cae y deja ver a un policía

-¿Están bien?- pregunto el policía mientras entraban otros 4 más.

-S-si- dijo Fluttershy entre sollozos

-Que le paso al joven- pregunto el policía mirando a Soarin

-Le dispararon- dijo Applejack

-Vengan con nosotros-

*3 días después*

Rainbow despierta con un terrible dolor de cabeza tuvo un Flashback donde se encontraba ella en navidad llorando por una carta de su padre. Después de ese Flashback se dio cuenta de que estaba en una camilla, pero estaba atada, intento zafarse pero era inútil, luego miro a su alrededor, era un cuarto totalmente en blanco, tuvo otro flashback pero esta vez se encontraba ella con Soarin, estaban abrazados, esto dejo aún más confundida a Rainbow Dash, luego se percató de que entro un doctor.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Rainbow Dash confundida.

-¿Por qué lo hiso?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Por qué le disparo a uno de sus compañeros?-

-Porque me hiso algo horrible-

-¿Que te hiso?

-A-abuso de mi e hiso que perdiera la memoria-

-¿Pero estas segura con fue él?-

-Si… eso creo-

-¿Como que usted cree? Le disparo a Soarin-

-S-si pero…-

-Pero nada-

-Oiga ¿Cómo sabe su nombre?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Porque un padre debe preocuparse por su hijo… soy Jeremy no se ¿si se acuerde de mí?

Dash tuvo otro ataque recordó que ella estaba en el hospital, junto con Jeremy y Soarin.

-Sabes ¿dónde está Soarin?-

-En la puerta de adelante-

Dash salió del lugar y se dirigió a donde estaba Soarin, pero él estaba despierto, el la miro con odio.

-¿Q-que es lo que quieres?- pregunto molesto

-Vine a disculparme- dijo Rainbow Dash

-¿Para qué? Me disparas y te disculpas, que estúpido-

-Soarin, perdóname, pero estoy confundida, tengo que andar lidiando con estos dolores de cabeza, que destrozan mi mente y logro recordar quien ha sido- dijo entre lágrimas Rainbow Dash.

-Sh, sh, ya no llores, ven acércate- Dash obedeció y se acercó a Soarin –Te perdono, Dash, ¿Pero quién te metió esa idea?-

-No lo recuerdo-

-Sea quien sea, lo encontrare-

-Espero que lo encuentres- dijo Rainbow Dash

-Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez en ese hospital, te veías hermosa y recuerdo cuando nos besamos por accidente- dijo Soarin

-Creo que lo recuerdo ¡agh!-

-¿Que tienes?- pregunto preocupado

-Otro recuerdo-

-Dashie, ¿Te acuerdas de lo nuestro?-

-¿Tuvimos algo?-

-Sí, íbamos hacer la mejor pareja de toda la escuela-

-¿Pero que paso?

-Me suspendieron, porque me pelee con un idiota-

-Lo siento-

-Pero me gustaría empezar de nuevo- dijo Soarin y empezó a acercar a los labios de Dash y le dio un profundo y largo beso, en ese momento Dash empezó a recordar todo, desde su niñez hasta ahora, Dash se separó de Soarin y le dijo

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo…

**Bueno aquí ha llegado el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, gracias a ****Mindi0101por la idea**


	8. La carcel y El pasado de Slash

**Hola les traigo el capítulo 8 de este gran fic, espero que lo disfruten. Oh casi lo olvido ¿Quieren Lemon entre Soarin y Rainbow? xD ¿Leve, normal, fuerte, extremo o enfermo? Contéstenme, pero ya sería en capítulos finales.**

**Amor entre amigos**

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo- dijo Rainbow Dash mirando a Soarin

-¿Enserio, quien lo hiso?- pregunto Soarin esperando a que contestara Rainbow Dash.

Ella recordó como había sido violada, como Slash le hacía daño, ella estaba traumada, indefensa, no podía hacer nada ese día deseaba que nunca hubiera pasado. Al recordarlo empezó a soltar lágrimas, cosa que preocupo a Soarin.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Soarin preocupado pero no le contesta Rainbow, llega a abrazarlo, mientras sus lágrimas corrían en los hombros de Soarin, este le estaba acariciando el pelo de Rainbow Dash, para consolarla y le da un beso en su mejilla.

-Ya cálmate Dashie, estoy aquí, no dejare que te pase nada- Dash se calmó para contestar

-N-no sa-sabes lo que su-sufrí- dijo eso ultimo para luego empezar a llorar.

-Dime ¿Quién fue?- pregunto Soarin

-Fue S…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque entraron varios policías, junto con Jeremy.

-Lo siento- dijo Jeremy y agarraron a Dash a la fuerza, pero Rainbow quería quedarse con Soarin.

-¡Suéltenme!- exigió Dash abrazada de Soarin.

-¡Déjenla!- exigió Soarin, pero uno de los policías le inyecto a Soarin algo que lo dejo dormido.

-¡Soarin!- grito Rainbow Dash mientras era llevada por la policía

**Capítulo 8: La cárcel.**

***4 horas después***

-¿Tiene algo que se decir?- pregunto un juez de pelo canoso

-No… no tengo nada que decir- al terminar de decir eso dos policías se la llevaron a la patrulla para luego irse a la cárcel, mientras sus amigas la despedían y otros la miraban con miedo.

Soarin estaba acostado lamentándose, quería irse para ir a ver a Dash pero estaba vigilado y no podía salir de ahí, así que ideo un plan, esperar hasta en la noche e irse.

-Si me necesita, llámeme ¿Si?- este Asintió y la enfermera se fue.

Soarin se levantó de su cama, y se acercó a su ventana pero por su mala suerte él estaba en el segundo piso.

¡Diablos!- exclamo Soarin, así que ideo otro plan.

-Hablar con los doctores tengo que hacer, para que llegue a mi casa al amanecer- lo estaba a punto de hacer pero decidió irse a comer. Llego la enfermera para darle de comer, este iba a agradecer, pero al parecer se empezó a adormecer, la enfermera rio y se fue a barrer (**Demasiadas rimas**)

Empezó a amanecer y le dieron de alta a Soarin, esto le dio felicidad, se sentía bien al escuchar eso.

***Con Rainbow Dash***

Ella estaba en una celda sentada en su cama, junto con su compañera, de pelo lizo color amarillo, y piel color blanco. Ella pensaba en Soarin, quería salir de ahí ara estar con él, pero debía permanecer en la celda, pero Shainy decidió romper el hielo.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto de manera ruda

-En nada- contesto Rainbow volteando a ver a Shainy

-Me estas mintiendo-

-¿Cómo sa…? Agh estoy pensando en mi novio- dijo eso ultimo desanimada

-Pff que tonto, eso de tener novio es estúpido- dijo de brazos cruzados

-Yo igual pensaba de esa manera, pero él es… genial-

-Oye no te he preguntado ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto sentada en su cama

**-**Am, robe una farmacia- mintió Rainbow Dash, para no decirle la verdad

-¿Por qué me mientes?- pregunto Shainy mirando directamente a los ojos de Dash

-¿Yo mentirte?-

-Conozco perfectamente cuando me mienten- contesto algo fastidiada

-Bueno, porque apuñale a mi novio- dijo algo decepcionada de sí misma

-¡¿Y por qué lo hiciste?!- pregunto extrañada

-Porque un perdedor llamado Slash, abuso de mí, y me golpeo contra la pared haciendo que yo perdiera la memoria, mientras yo estaba hospitalizada aun confundida él dijo que fue mi novio Soarin y le hice daño- lo dijo ya con los ojos cristalizados, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pero no aguanto y dejo que salieran sus lágrimas.

-No llores- dijo Shainy ya bajada de su cama

-Es que no sabes el trauma que tengo- dijo aun con lágrimas

-Lo se…- da un suspiro- Si le dices a alguien te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del día, ¡¿Me oíste?!-

-Si-

-Bueno, cuando yo era una inocente niña mi padre abuso de mí, mis padres me maltrataban y cuando tenía 13 me abandonaron, los odio con todas mi fuerzas- golpea la pared y su mano traspasa a la otra celda, haciendo que Rainbow trague saliva.

En ese momento llega un guardia nombrando a Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow Dash- nombro el guardia

-¿Si?- pregunto extrañada

-Tienes visitas- saca las llaves de su bolsillo derecho y deja salir a Dash.

Mientras ella se preguntaba ¿Quién la visitaba?, al llegar vio que era Soarin.

-¿Soarin?- pregunto extrañada

-El mismo- contesto atraves del teléfono

-¿Deberías andar en cama?- pregunto algo extrañada

-Sí, pero los doctores me dieron de alta… ¿quién te hiso esto?

-Fue… Slash-

-Ese desgraciado pagara por lo que ha hecho-

-Espero que sufra, pero cuídate, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer- dijo Rainbow Dash

-Lo tendré en cuenta, te amo-

-Yo también bobo- dijo Dash con una sonrisa, ella colgó y un guardia la llevo directo a su celda.

***Con Soarin***

-En cuanto encuentre al maldito, deseara jamás haber nacido- camino, camino y camino hasta encontrarse con Slash besándose con una chica en la fuente de un parque, aparecer era Sunset Shimmer, quien se encontraba mirando a Soarin y ella decide hablar.

-Soarin ¿Cómo has estado? Entre de nuevo a Canterlot High- dijo orgullosa de sí misma

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, aléjate de el- dijo eso ultimo haciendo un puño con su mano

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesto Slash

-¿Porque le hiciste daño a mi Dashie?- pregunto aún más enojado

-¿Yo, hacerle daño? Para nada- dijo inocentemente

-No te hagas el que no sabes, ¡contesta mi maldita pregunta!- esto asusto a Sunset y decidió alejarse del lugar, pero no tanto para poder ver qué pasaba

-Abuse de ella ¿Y?-

-Eso es lo quería escuchar- Soarin se acercó de manera rápida y empujo a Slash dentro de la fuente, haciendo que todo se moje y se enoje aún más.

-¿Quieres morir verdad? No lo hice la anterior vez pero esta vez lo hare- saco una navaja de su bolsillo y trato de apuñalar a Soarin pero lo esquivo y esto asusto a Sunset y se interpuso en su pelea

-¡Slash de eso ahora!- regaño Sunset pero Slash desobedeció

-Tú te callas- apunto a Sunset con la navaja y la empuja haciendo que se callera a la tierra

-¡HEY!, no la lastimes nuestra pelea es entre nosotros- dijo dándole un golpe en el rostro

-Yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana- lo empujo, pero Soarin no se calló y siguieron peleando

***Con Rainbow Dash***

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Rainbow Dash mirando a Shainy como pensaba algo

-Es que Slash es mi… hermano-

**El pasado de Slash**

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Sí y la razón de porque se comporta así es porque le hacían bullyng alumnas y alumnos

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunto confundida

-Digamos que él era un chico débil y antisocial-

**(Flashback)**

-Dame tu maldito dinero del almuerzo- estaba un chico agarrado a otro con un puño en su mano

-N-no tengo dinero- dijo muy asustado Slash con unos lentes en su cara

-Si no traes dinero mañana te juro que te mato ¿Me oíste?- Le dio un golpe en el estómago a Slash haciendo que se le saliera el aire y, se quejara del dolor dejando solo a Slash adolorido

-Estúpido Light Bright, se cree porque tiene más fuerza que todos los idiotas de aquí **(Si quieren saber quién es Light Bright es el que tengo como foto de perfil)- **estaba metiendo unos cuadernos en su casilleros en ese entonces tenía 10 años y se le acercan unas chicas y le hacen calzón chino

-Jajajaja- rieron el grupo de chicas pero la que hiso el calzón chino fue una chica de pelo arcoíris y piel cian, todos la conocían como Rainbow Dash

-Agh, ¿por qué tienes que hacer eso?-

-Porque se me pega la gana- le da un zape en la cabeza y se va con sus amigas y en ese momento tocan el timbre para entrar a clases de matemáticas.

-Como verán el resultado de la raíz cuadrada de 25 es…- se percató de que Slash estaba durmiendo –No es hora de andar durmiendo Slash- este se despertó rápidamente y todos se rieron

-¡Mándelo en la oficina del director!- grito Light Bright desde su asiento

-¡Silencio!- regaño el profesor y todos se callaron –Bien… dígame ¿cuánto es 12x3?-

-Ammm, ¿32?- la verdad él no estaba seguro de su respuesta

-Afuera- Slash obedeció y se marcho

Por otro lado estaba maldiciendo a todos sus compañeros de clases y maestro

-Los odio a todos, ojala se pudran- en ese momento tocaron el timbre y salieron todos los niños de todos los salones y salió Light Bright junto con un grupo de amigos

-Valla, valla, valla, ¿A quién tenemos aquí el niño que se duerme?- el grupo de amigos se ríen

-Cállate idiota- le da un empujón

-¿Desde cuanto te volviste tan machito eh?, ¡DIME!-

-Desde ahora- le da un golpe en el rostro tan fuerte dejándolo inconsciente y los demás estaban en shock y salieron corriendo de ahí

***Varias clases después***

Slash ya iba directo a su casa con su hermana Shainy y su padre bimogs, pero él no tenía madre, era una familia pobre.

-Estúpida familia la mía- dejo su mochila en el cuarto y se fue hablar con su hermana Shainy, pero Shainy estaba llorando, cosa que preocupo a Slash, ¿Otra vez lo hiso?- ella asintió con lágrimas aun.

Slash baja del cuarto de su hermana para la sala y se entera de que esta su padre viendo televisión estaba en sport con unos calzoncillos puestos y unos calcetines.

-Estamos hartos de ti- voltea a ver Bimogs con cara de sin importarle nada –te dejaremos ahora-

-¿Qué harán sin mí? No tienen dinero, no tienen casa, están perdidos sin mí ¿Me oíste?- Slash le da una cachetada a su padre pero este le da un fuerte golpe en la boca tumbándole algunos dientes-

-No vuelvas a faltarme al respeto, inútil- Slash escupió sangre en la alfombra y se fue con su hermana –Creo que nos quedaremos aquí- dijo desanimadamente Slash

-Odio a papá-

-Yo igual lo odio y jurare que me vengare de las personas que me lastimaron y personas que se involucren…

**(Fin del Flashback)**

-¡Él no me acordaba el, Slashy, todo este tiempo ha sido el!

-¿Tú eras la chica que le hacia Bullyng a mi hermano?-

-S-sí, pero no a tal grado como Light Bright-

***Con Soarin y Slash***

Ambos estaban bañados de sangre, su ropa toda rasgada y llena de tierra pero Slash iba ganando

-¿Querías conocerme verdad? Pues ya me conociste- Soarin estaba tumbado en el suelo y Slash lo apuñala, y Soarin da un grito de dolor y reúne todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y Soarin le da un último golpe a Slash en las costillas causándole una fractura en la costilla, pero en ese momento llega la policía que Sunset llamo separando a Soarin y a Slash de su pelea

-Policía, llévese a ese bastardo de aquí- dijo Soarin todo lleno de sangre y el policía esposo a Soarin y Slash

-¡¿Qué No puede hacerme esto?!-

-Pues ya lo hice, ahora entren a la patrulla que los llevare al hospital y de ahí a la cárcel-

-¿Qué, debe ser una broma?- pregunto Soarin asustado, pero se desmallo por los tantos golpes que tenia

-Créeme, yo no hago bromas-

***3 horas después***

Soarin empezó a despertar estaba en un cuarto con una maquinas pegadas en su cuerpo y aparecer lo habían operado.

-¿En dónde estoy?- pregunto Soarin mirando a su alrededor

-Pues en un hospital, dah-

-¿Slash, que haces aquí?- pregunto extrañado Soarin

-Pues una pelea que ¡tú! Ocasionaste- dijo Slash de brazos cruzados

-Pff, yo no ando violando a la mujeres-

-Nada más porque estoy en camilla, sino ya te hubiera matado en cualquier momento- amenazo Slash

-Uy si, que miedo tengo-

-Pues deberías, ahora nos quedara estar en estas aburridas camas por un mes y de ahí la estúpida cárcel-

-Si tienes razón-

-Saldremos de la cárcel siendo un asco, jajaja- bromeo Slash

-Jajaja, cierto- rio Soarin pero se percató de estaba conviviendo con Slash e igual se dio cuento Slash

-Idiota- dice Slash

-Tonto- dice Soarin

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 8, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho 2136 palabras para ustedes es poco pero para mi si-**


	9. Cosas inesperadas

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo el capítulo 9 de Amor entre amigos, mm, y… y ya tengo planeado el final de Amor entre amigos y alguien va a morir e-eso es bueno ¿No? Eeeh, como sea este…, ammm, adiós. **

**Amor entre amigos**

Ha pasado una semana nuestro querido protagonista, Soarin, se encuentra con su enemigo acostados en sus camillas, deseándose la muerte entre otras cosas. Soarin ya impaciente mueve sus labios y exclama.

-No puedo creer que siga un día más con este perdedor- cruza sus brazos.

-¿A quién le dices perdedor?- preparo su puño para darle un golpe, pero no podía por su mal estado –Te salvas por esta-

**Con Rainbow Dash**

Rainbow se encontraba recostada en su cama, eran las 10:32 pm. Rainbow no aguantaba un segundo más en ese maldito lugar, extrañaba todo, su novio, sus amigas… todo lo extrañaba, pero tenía una buena amiga de celda, Shainy. Shainy se despierta y ve a Rainbow Dash con cara de pensativa, ella extrañada le pregunta.

-¿Qué tienes, pasa algo?- pregunto un poco preocupada, pero no notorio y Rainbow le contesta su pregunta.

-No he tenido contacto con Soarin y eso me preocupa- contesto Rainbow Dash y Shainy le responde

-No te preocupes, estará bien-

-Si tú lo dices- dijo desanimadamente

3 meses han pasado nuestros queridos protagonistas se encuentran ahora en la cárcel. Soarin entro en la cárcel junto con Slash. Habrá una sorpresa que jamás se hubiera imaginado ¿Qué pasara? Buena pregunta, solo tienen que leer y descubrirlo por si mismos…

**Capítulo 9: Cosas inesperadas**

-¡pelea, pelea, pelea!- gritaban los prisioneros al ver a un chico de pelo azul, ojos esmeralda y azul pálido peleando con otro de pelo azul fuerte, ojos azules y piel azul, todos lo conocían como Light Bright el más fuerte de todo la cárcel, más fuerte que Hércules...

-Fue un accidente- dijo asustado por la fuerza de Light Bright

-¿¡Acaso escupir a uno es un accidente!?- preparo su puño gigantesco, Light Bright medía 2.00 metros y Soarin 1.76

-Claro que no- Light Bright estaba por golpear a Soarin, pero una voz lo detuvo

-¡Déjalo en paz!- grito aquel personaje

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto light Bright

-Tantos años, sin vernos verdad Bright-

-¿Slash?- pregunto asombrado jamás se lo esperaba con encontrarse a Slash

-El mismo- contesta Slash

-Qué bueno verte, ahora lárgate- ordeno Light

-Tú no me mandas-

-Valla, desde cuando te volviste tan machito- empuja Slash y Soarin se queda observando desde lejos **(que cobarde xD)**

-Desde hace mucho tiempo- iban a empezarse a pelearse, pero llego unos cuantos policías a terminar la pelea y los llevaron a sus respectivas celdas.

-No puedo créelo, ¿por qué me defendiste?- pregunto impresionado Soarin

-Algún día tenía que hacerlo, en este lugar hay demasiados brabucones y si no hubiera llegado, serias hombre muerto-

-No sé qué de-decir... gracias- hubo un gran silencio entre los hasta que Slash decide romper el hielo

-De-de nada…-

**1 año después**

Ha pasado 1 año nuestro querido Soarin le ha ganado confianza a Slash y han salido de la cárcel, que acabo se han vuelto amigos, por otro lado Rainbow aún no ha salido de la cárcel, cosa que desanimaba a Soarin. Soarin entro al colegio junto con Slash, y Soarin llego a saludar a sus amigos

-¡Amigos, Cheese, Caramel, Flash, Big Mac y Fancy Pants!- da abrazo en grupo -Que alegría volverlos a ver-

-Es gusto volvernos a ver mi amigo Soarin- hablo Fancy Pants

-Hay que hacer una ¡FIESTA!- grito Cheese, en ese momento entra Slash

-Hey escuche una fiesta- hubo un largo silencio

-Mejor ya no lo-lo hare- dijo con miedo por Cheese

-Vamos, chicos sean amables con mi amigo- comento Soarin

-¡¿AMIGO?!- preguntaron los 5

-Sí, ¿Que tiene?- se lo llevan a otra parte del salón

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?- pregunto Flash –Mira, no sé si te acuerdes pero ¡ABUSO DE TU NOVIA!-

-Sip- dijo Big Mac

-Eso quedo en el pasado- contesto Soarin, mientras todos lo veían decepcionados

-¿Te ha lavado el cerebro?- pregunto Caramel

-Para nada-

-¡Estás loco!- grito Flash

-Me dicen, nada más porque tengo a otro amigo, valla amistad la nuestra- dijo Soarin y se va Slash dejándolos solos.

-Algo me huele mal- dijo Flash Sentry

-Demasiado- dice Caramel

-Eyup-

-Sea lo que sea lo vamos a descubrir…-

**En esa misma noche**

-Mañana saldremos de aquí- dijo decidida Rainbow Dash

-¿Cómo?-

-Escucha, en el baño de chicas hay una tapa de alcantarilla, tiene 3 tornillos y 1 tornillo esta oxidado, Si hacemos que los otros 2 de oxiden, destapamos la tapa y saldremos-

-¿Y cómo vamos a oxidar los tornillos?- pregunto Shainy

-Lo que necesitamos es… vapor-

-Me agrada la idea. Tu primer vez en la cárcel y ya ideando planes de escapatoria-

-Solo es estrategia… cosa que no he usado en mi vida-

-¿Mañana en la mañana?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Mañana en la mañana- chocan los puños Rainbow y Shainy

**Bueno aquí ha llegado el capítulo de hoy, siento si esta aburrido este capítulo, pero es que también ya no sé qué poner en el fic, pero no me impide seguir escribiendo…**


End file.
